Robo Senshi! Mysterious warriors appear!
by Super-Rage
Summary: The story keeps on, 2 new unknown Sailor Senshi's are forcing Rage to return to his own dimension, but will he fight back to stay? A saiyan pops out of nowhere and a certain enemy still doesn't give up!


It has been a while, about half a year if I'm correct. For those who kept reading my stories. I dont know who I'm sorry for the long silence. The story will go on! I hope more people will review, the story is a bit longer then I espected and the end is kinda slobby in my opinion. I hope you will enjoy this new story!

**Disclaimer:** The names of the Sailor Senshi and the Outer Senshi are not owned by me. That also goes for their original names and in their transformed state, the Super Saiyan, Saiyan andOozaruis also not owned by me. The name Rage, Bugzer and Genko are owned by me.

**Robo Senshi! Mysterious warriors appear!**

It's a beautiful day as the sun shines brightly, people are talking and discussing about things. A girl with blond hair walks through the crowded street with shopping bags in her arms. She has a smile on her face and bumps against a woman with short blonde hair. "Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention." The girl says, the woman then says. "Don't worry I wasn't paying attention either, but let me tell you this... Someone with you doesn't belong here.. Usagi." The girl shocks and says. "How do you know my name?" The woman smiles and disappears with a other woman that has long marineblue hair. Usagi looks worried and thinks. "_What **did** she mean with someone doesn't belong here?_" She starts to walk faster towards home.

Ami walks past a machine and notices a tail moving from a guy. She looks at him and says. "Goku.." The guy doesn't reply and is still busy with the machine, Ami stands closer to the guy and says. "Goku?" The guy keeps moving his tail, Ami moves her head towards the guy's ear. She wants to yell but the guy turn his head and says fast. "Don't **yell**, this is a **very** sensetive device." Ami then asks. "Why **weren't** you answering Goku?" Goku then says. "Sorry, I was too busy with this machine." He stands up and puts the tools in a bag. Ami then says. "I didn't knew you were handy with machines." Goku rubs the back of his head and says. "Yeah, I kinda like to fix machines or build something with it." Suddenly a man comes and says. "Ah, I see you fixed it **Goku.**" Goku turns his head and says. "Yeah, thanks for making me fix it Matoki." Matoki smiles and suddenly sees Ami. "Goodmorning Ami, **how's** your day?" Ami smiles and says. "It's going very well, but can I ask you something?" Matoki nods and says. "Sure, go ahead." "How do you know Goku, I mean he isn't the guy that talks to everyone on the streets." Ami asks, Matoki answers. "I saw him fix a young kid's videogame so I asked if he wanted to fix my gamemachine, he's pretty handy with those things." Goku just smiles and Matoki then says to Goku. "Hey, you know what. **I'll **give you a job here, you can fix machines and help me out. Off course **you'll** get payed for it." "Hey, thanks a lot Matoki, I needed more money though." Goku says. "Hold up, I'll pay you for fixing this machine." Goku shakes his his hand and says. "No no no, I did this one for free." Matoki then nods, Goku grabs his bag and says. "Well, I'm going. Have a good time." Matoki then says. "You **too.**" He waves as he sees Ami and Goku walk away.

Makoto is drinking some tea when suddenly the doorbell rings. She walks to the door and opens it. "Hey, Minako something wrong? You look sad." Makoto says, Minako has watery eyes and asks. "Is Goku here?" Makoto shakes her head and asks. "Why do you want to know?" "I'll tell you later, can I wait for Goku here?" Makoto nods and says. "No problem, care for some tea?" Minako smiles and says. "Thanks Makoto." After a while someone knocks on the door, Makoto goes to the door and opens it. Usagi and Rei are standing there and ask at the same time. "Is Goku here?" Makoto shakes her head and says. "Come in and wait with Minako untill he comes back." Everyone is talking and suddenly Usagi says. "I.. I met a woman today.." "Wow Usagi, you **finally** get more connection with other people." Says Rei teasing, Usagi looks angry at Rei and says. "Well at least **I** have contact with them, **you** just scare them away." The front door opens and you can hear a voice say. "Goodbye Ami." Then Goku walks in and sees everyone. "Well, having a teaparty together?" He says and sits down. Minako stands next to Goku and shakes him wild yelling. "**Goku!** Come fix my console it's broke!" Then Rei pushes Minako away and says. "Forget about her console, you got to repair the airconditioner." Usagi pushes Rei down and says. "Fix my alarmclock first." Makoto looks surprised and drinks her tea, Goku then says. "Ok ok hold up, who got here first?" Minako pushes Usagi away and yells. "Me me me me **me!**" "Then who was second here?" Goku asks. A quiet moment comes and Rei then says. "I got here before Usagi." Usagi yells pointing at Rei. "**Liar!** **I** got here first, **You** yelled to wait up!" Makoto then says. "Just flip a coin, who ever has the right side gets to be second." Rei says with a coin in her hand. "Great idea, Goku you flip it. I say heads." Goku flips the coin high and Usagi looks at the coin while it flips in the sky. Rei just smiles and then Goku catches the coin and says. "It's... Tails!" Usagi shouts of joy and yells towards Rei. "In **your** face!" Rei just stands there surprised and says. "It can't be the coin has.." "Two heads? Yeah I know, I never expect from you to cheat Rei." Goku says, Rei crosses her arms and says. "Fine I can wait." Goku smiles.

A small robot crawls around on the walls of the city, a lens looks towards all directions and it crawls further. Two dark shadows follow it and one of them kicks the robot up. The robot suddenly turns into a small vechile and drives with speed away. The other shadow stands in front of it and kicks it back, the first shadow spins and kicks it against the ground. The robot starts to make beeping sounds and red light starts to flash and a voice says. "Data scanned, Transporting data now..." The shadows start to fire a giant ball towards the robot as the energy gets fired you can see 2 woman, one has short blond hair and the other marineblue. Before the energyballs hit the robot it says. "Data succesfully transpo--" And it is shattered into pieces, the 2 women disappear in the night sky.

Rage lies on a roof looking at the clear starry sky, he sighs a bit and thinks. "_The ruler told me to stay in this dimension, I like it here but I just want to go home. Maybe evil is still hanging around or events have to happen._" He sighs again. Suddenly Rage's ear twitches and he rolls of the building to avoid 2 large energyattacks. He hangs in the sky and looks at the direction was shot. "You got a fast reaction there, young one." Says a voice, Rage raises a eyebrow and says. "It **would** be nicer of you just to come over and talk not firing a **freakin'** attack." The voice then says. "No thank you, let me tell you this... You **don't** belong here, so better pack your bags and leave before I use the best I have." Rage crosses his arms and legs, then he says. "I have tasks to fullfill so I don't really want and can't leave." Another energyattack get shot at Rage and he deflects it back to the voice, a light shows 2 woman standing and the light vades away. "So there are **2** of you." A other voice says. "You have seen our faces. Make sure they won't be the **last** ones you'll see." You hear air swift and Rage hangs upside down crossing his arms and legs again. "Man, these days **everyone** wants me dead, I start to look like dad in a bad way." He sits on the roof and sighs.

Usagi sits on a chair in the yard and looks at the sky, Luna jumps on Usagi and says. "Nice weather isn't it." Usagi smiles and says. 'Yeah, you're right but for how long?" Luna looks at Usagi and asks. "What do you mean?" Usagi then says. "A woman said yesterday to me that someone doesn't belong here. But I don't know who." Luna moves her tail and says. "Well I would guess Rage is the one that doesn't belong here, but he was sended here by the ruler of dimensions. So that woman **can't** judge when he has to go back." Usagi nods and says. "If I see her again i'll sa--." Luna raises a eyebrow and asks. "Everything alright?" Usagi points towards the sky and Luna looks up. "I don't see anything, stop joking around." Usagi shakes her head and grabs Luna, moving her head towards a little girl that slowly falls out the sky with a umbrella in her hand. Both Usagi and Luna look surprised to the girl with the pink hair, Usagi then says. "Is she for **real?** I mean she came out the sky." "How should **I **know, I never saw someone land from the sky with a umbrella." The little girl looks around and notices Usagi, she walks to her and asks. "Are you Tsukino Usagi?" Usagi nods slowly, the girl smiles and says. "I found you, mommy." Luna sweatdrops and Usagi just faints.

"...Up.. **Wake**... Up.. **Usagi!**" Yells a voice, Usagi opens her eyes and sees Ami. She sits up and notices the little girl, immediatly Usagi shoots away and points at the girl shouting. "T-t-t-that girl.. S-s-she said I-i-i'm **her** mom!" Ami smiles and says. "She must've made a joke didn't you." She looks at the girl but she shakes her head and says. "My name is Tsukino Chibi-Usa, **I** am from the future." A silent moment rests until Usagi yells. "**Stop** lying you little twerp!" Chibi-Usa looks angry and says. "I **don't **know what daddy saw in you." She looks away with her arms crossed. "Who **is** your father?" Ami asks. Chibi-Usa has a smile and says to Ami. "**My** daddy is Mamoru." Usagi then has shining eyes and says. "I **knew** I would marry Mamoru!" Then she looks at Chibi-Usa and pulls her cheeks saying. "But I never wanted such a brat as my daughter." Chibi-Usa frees herself and yells. "Stop **that!** I'm here to warn you for a evil force that now is threatning the future!" Ami looks at Chibi-usa and says. "What kind of evil force?" Chibi-Usa looks at the ground and whispers something, Ami moves closer and says. "Could you repeat that again." Chibi-Usa whispers in Ami's ear. "Y-you... Don't know?" Chibi-Usa nods, Usagi stands up and says. "Let's go to Makoto to know if something really is going on, can you call the others?" Ami nods and Chibi-Usa says. "I'll go with you mommy." Usagi looks at Chibi-Usa and says. "I'm not married yet i'm not old enough so don't call me mommy, call me Usagi." "**Mommy!**" Says Chibi-Usa with a smile, Usagi pulls Chibi-Usa's cheeks and lifts her up saying. "Repeat after me. **U! SA! GI!**" "Aw wight aw wight, I gwet it wemme gwo." Usagi drops Chibi-Usa on the floor and walks away with Chibi-usa following her.

The desert... That big area filled with only sand, heat, bones and illusions. Somewhere in that desert stands a very small building, deep deep in the building there is a room. In the room you can see 6 shadows standing. "It seems I recieved unknown data." Says one of them. "Master, we could use this information in our advantage." Says a other shadow. "Yes, but I **still** have to recieve data from the other dimension. The dimensions create a delay in the data transmit, for now we have to wait. " Says the first one again. "Off course master." Says the second shadow.

"Well that was it." Says Usagi to Makoto and the others, Rei crosses her arms and says. "Can't you see it, she's trying to fool us." Chibi-Usa says. "Then I will proof it!" She searches in her pockets and retrieves a necklace with a pendant on it. Usagi looks at it and pokes it a bit. "This doesn't proof anything." She says, everybody sweatdrops. Minako then says. "She ment look in the pendant." Usagi nods and opens it and sees a picture of her, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa. "This must be a joke..." Usagi says. Suddenly a door closes and Goku comes in saying. "**Yo** sis i'm back from work!" Makoto waves a bit and Chibi-Usa runs toward Goku yelling. "Uncle Rage!" Goku looks at her and doesn't say anything, he looks at Usagi and she pokes the side of her head. Minako then says. "That is Usagi's future daughter, she came here to warn us." A silent rests in the room and Goku burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha! You're trying to trick me **aren't** you a kid coming from the fu--." Goku then thinks. "_Hold up... Trunks also came from the future so in this world it could be possible._" Goku kneels a bit and pats Chibi-Usa on the head saying. "So **how's** the future?" Everybody drops on the floor except Goku and Chibi-Usa. "Come on Goku **you** can't buy for that! She's just a kid!" Rei shouts against him, Goku stands up and says. "**Why** not? It could be possible, it also happend with me. In **my** homedimension a guy named **Trunks** came from the future to warn my dad." Chibi-Usa pulls Goku's pants a bit and asks. "Why is she calling you Goku, uncle?" Goku smiles and says. 'Ok for real.. Proof it that **i'm** Rage.." Chibi-Usa then says. "You are Makoto's brother." A silent moment rests again and Goku says. "I just said sis to her so **that** doesn't count." Chibi-Usa then says. "You are a Half-Saiyan with a tail, you **like** everything that Makoto makes, you also like to train. You **hate** needles the most and you also don't like to be pulled at your tail."

Yet again a silent rests in the room, Ami says. "It has to be someone from the future, no one can think of something like that. By the way Rage is hard to trace down or even to be stalked." Goku says. "That's not really true." "What do you mean?" Asks Makoto. "2 women stalked me last night. So far I know they can hide in the shadow, fire energyattacks, forcing me to leave, **pissing** me off and disappear in thin air." Goku says. Usagi then says. "They said you had to return to your own dimension?" Goku nods, Usagi then says. "A woman told **me** that someone doesn't belong here and it's you." "**No** surprise there." Goku says, he stands up and walks to the door saying. "Well, I have to fix some portals, i'll visit you to fix your stuff." He puts his hand up and leaves.

Somewhere in the dimension mainframe, in the deepest part a guy walks around, he's the newest guardian of dimensions. His name is Rage, he looks for portals that are supposed to be closed. "Coöridination... 2A5XI. Hmmmm It should be here somewhere." Rage says, he looks around and thinks. "_I should get **some** kind of device that can find the locations faster._" He shrugs and says. "Well ya **can't** get everything you want." Rage walks further until his ear twitches by a sound.

"Are you **sure** he went inside here?" Says a blond haired woman. The marineblue haired woman nods and says. "I am sure of it, you can't miss it with his **tail.**" They walk further and see all kinds of portals. "How can he be able to live here?" The blond haired woman asks. Suddenly they hear sounds, sounds of footsteps swifting over the ground. Both women stand ready for a incoming enemy. A voice suddenly says. "You **want** to know?" The question echo's through the mainframe, the marineblue haired woman says. "If you **have** the guts to tell us." A laugh echo's and the voice says. "I don't **need** guts to answer that, the reason I'm here is that this is my job and not my home." "Enough chitchat, just **who** are you?" Shouts the blond haired woman. "You got alot of nerves charging into **my** area demanding things, introduce yourself before asking who others are." The blond haired woman crosses her arms and says. "Hmph, fine. I am called Sailor Uranus." The marineblue woman says. "My name is Sailor Neptune." "Very well you have introduced yourselfs, it's fair enough to introduce myself." A sword falls out of nowhere into the ground, a second sword follows, both of them have a dragonhead. Suddenly the eyes starts to shine, a portal opens and Rage steps out of the portal with a smile. "We meet again, intruders." He says, Sailor Uranus says. "What, what do you mean with intru-. Ah, I see so this is your world." Rage smiles with his eyes closed and says. "Wrong again, I'm just the guardian of dimensions, **My** name is Rage." "Well Rage, at least i'll tell you **why** we don't want you here." Neptune says, Rage answers. "Please proceed." Neptune crosses her arms and says with a smile. "I see you can be understandable. You know the earth is in a solar system with 9 planets, right. Anyone that isn't within that solarsystem **cannot** be trusted." Rage then says. "So, if I still came from earth but from a other dimension you would accept me?" "Well that ehhh... We'll discuss that." Says Neptune, she turns to Uranus and discusses. "We would accept you but **not** trust you completely." Rage crosses his arms and says. "I see, I'll share with you this information. I'm just half a human." Uranus asks. "What is your other half then?" "My other half is Saiyan a race from outerspace with increasable **strength**, they are almost whiped out, a few of them remains." Rage tells them, suddenly a lightball passes them and Rage says. "Well well, what do we have here." He follows it and sees that it goes towards the dimension where Usagi and the others are, Rage grabs his Dragonblade and holds it against the lightball. "**Data:** Saiyan Rage, powers are able to increase in certain moments, has the ability to transform twice. Named Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2..." The lightball says and it suddenly flies away and disappears. "What was **that** all about?" Neptune asks, Rage says. "I'll keep it short, it seems a old enemy still doesn't give up to kill me and the Sailor Senshi, he just sended data he got to something or someone." Uranus asks. "And that means?" "That means if we don't do something fast we'll be in big trouble." Rage runs towards the dimension portal and Sailor Neptune and Uranus follow him. Rage turns his head and says. "Go towards the forest area I'll get the Sailor Senshi and meet you there." Rage turns Super Saiyan and disappears in the sky.

The desert area, the escaped lightball flies towards that location and shoots through the ground. A shadow sees the lightball standing still in front of him, he smiles and retrieves information from the lightball that vades away. The shadow stands up and walks towards a big screen, he puts his hand on a ball and data is being downloaded. On the screen you can see the Sailor Senshi appearing one by one fast with Rage. The screen suddenly says. "Data confirmed, now building anti Saiyan- Senshi programs." The shadow turns and says. "Go into your pods." The other shadows walk into a pod and the first shadow does the same. The screen shows the message. "Transmitting data now."

Rage explained that a lightball containing data was sended to this dimension. "That's not all the 2 women that didn't wanted me here explained why, but they agreed to let me stay here. Their names are Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus." Rage tells them, Chibi-Usa shocks and yells. "That's **it!** That's **why** I was sended here! If **they** didn't bother to come Bugzer would never be able to send data, because of the time and space continu!" Everyone looks at Chibi-Usa and asks. "Bugzer?" She nods and says. "Bugzer wants to send more data about you all to his robots to destroy you all, if no one else except for the guardian enters a dimensionhole, sending a message or data is not possible except it's public." Rage crosses his arms and says. "Well a lot of people have entered the dimensionholes. For example Freeza, Cell, King Cold, Inuyasha, Kyrinna and all other kind of people." Rei says. "So Bugzer is back eh, he sure was a annoying enemy." "Yeah, he still wants us dead even if he's already banished to the Home of Infinite Losers." Minako says with a sigh, Usagi then says. "I'm getting tired of him." Makoto stands up and says. "Ok, we will go and train again, I started to feel rusty." Rage smiles and says. "You all better transform first we're gonna meet Uranus and Neptune in the forest." "Why there?" Ami asks. "I had to act fast and don't worry no one comes to the forest, it's Autumn mostly people come in the morning there." Everyone nods a bit.

"They're **taking **their time." Sailor Uranus says irritated, Sailor Neptune sits on a treebranch and says. "He still has to tell the Sailor Senshi what happend." "That **doesn't** give them a reason to be late." Uranus says as she looks at Neptune. A wind starts to blow a bit hard and Rage fall out of the sky and lands on the ground. Then the Sailor Senshi follows him, Sailor Moon then says. "Hey Rage can you **slow down** a bit, i'm still not used to your speed." As she tries to breath, Sailor Uranus turn towards Rage and says. "So that's the Sailor Senshi, well tell us why we should meet up here." "Training." Says Rage, Neptune then asks. "**Training?**" Rage nods and says. "I heard that our enemy is a old one that doesn't give up, there for we have to train and become stronger then we are now." Uranus crosses her arms and says. "Very well, I don't really agree but it's sounds like a good idea." Then she thinks. "_Then when I become stronger then him I can easily defeat him and demand him to go back to his dimension or whatever he comes from._" Rage smirks a bit and shakes hands with Uranus. He turns towards the Sailor Senshi and says. "You can learn them the basics and some other technique's that can come in handy, after that you all fight against each other." Sailor Mars then says. "And what are you going to do watch and tell us what to do?" Rage shakes his head and says. "I'm going to train myself, so anyone has questions?" Sailor Mercury asks. "How do you want to train yourself?" Rage suddenly splits in two and says at the same time. "Like this." Everyone looks surprised at Rage as he says. "Well start training i'm going up ahead for a bit more space." His copy just looks forward with glassy eyes and turns Super Saiyan, he attacks Rage and they fight into the sky and towards a other place. "What was with that hair turning blond all of a sudden?" Uranus asks, Sailor Jupiter says. "That's his **Super Saiyan** form, it multiplies his strength up to **50**, that's not all if he has a near dead experience and restores his strength increases." Sailor Venus looks at Jupiter and says. "**How** do you know all of that?" Jupiter smiles and says. "I kept buggin him to tell his secret." She sticks her tongue out, Mars suddenly says. "Enough chitchat, Rage **already** started training so we also have to start training." Everyone nods and starts their training.

The pods opens, 5 robots step out of the pods and stand ready. The sixth pod opens and a familiar person steps out, he looks at the robots and says. "Ah, we're finally ready my Robo Senshi, today we shall hunt the Sailor Senshi and that damned Saiyan down and whipe them all out." The robots bow and the leader of the Robo Senshi says. "As you command Master Bugzer." Bugzer smiles and says. "I'm just a copy from our true Master Bugzer, but I got all his skills and of the Sailor Senshi and that Saiyan." He starts to laugh and they all disappear.

Rage is fighting with his copy without being a Super Saiyan himself. "Well this is a pretty good training, I only hope it's a bit original." He says he fight his copy that just watches with glassy eyes fighting back. Suddenly the copy turns Super Saiyan 2 and starts hitting Rage. The copy kicks Rage downwards and says with a clear voice. "Rapid Fire." Multiple energyballs shoot out of the copies hands and fly towards Rage, he dodges or punches the attacks away. The copy holds his hands towards Rage and then to the left powering up. Then he aims at Rage and says. "Kamehameha." He fires a beam towards Rage, Rage immediatly acts and fires a Kamehameha back. The beams hit each other and try to push each other back untill it sticks in the center and Rage and his copy disappear fighting on low grounds, doing exactly the same every kick every punch they throw.

The Sailor Senshi finished their basics and are now fighting as every person for herself. Neptune fights against Mercury, Sailor Moon fights against Sailor Venus. Uranus, Mars and Jupiter are using their technique's, Uranus holds her hand in the sky and says. "World Shaking." She brings her hand towards the ground as a small earthquake goes towards Sailor Mars with a energyball shaped like a planet appears out of the ground. Sailor Mars quikly moves her hands and says. "Flame Capture." A flaming net appears and holds down the energyball. Sailor Jupiter suddenly comes out of the sky and says. "Twin Thunder Dragon." A electrical Dragon splits itself in 2 and flies towards Uranus and Mars. Suddenly Rage falls down with his copy and says. "New challanger approaching." Everyone notices Rage as he shoots towards everyone attacking them, but everyone defends or avoids his attacks. The night goes on with training.

"Nine live forms detected, area 4XD-90U." Says one of the 6 robots. Bugzer then says. "It seems your scanning program is working perfectly." The robot bows, then they move out to the location.

Rage walks forward alone untill Sailor Uranus walks next to him saying. "**Don't** think you're the leader now, kid." Rage smirks and answers. "I'm not.. I'm just checking for any traps ahead." Uranus swallows a bit and looks the other way sweatdropping a bit. Suddenly Rage's tail starts to move in a certain rhytme, Sailor Neptune says. "Hey **taily**, your tail is behaving weird." Rage sweatdrops a bit and says. "I'm just getting a familiar feeling, that's all." "No time for chit-chat, there they are." Sailor Mars suddenly says, everyone looks forward and notices 6 shadows standing there. "Looks like we got **more** company then expected." Sailor Jupiter says with a little smile on her face. Rage narrows his eyes and says only one word. "Bugzer." The Sailor Senshi stand ready for the oncoming battle and Sailor Uranus and Neptune then say at the same time. "So we can finally meet him."

A loud laughing is heard from the shadows as a voice says. "Poor us.. Our lil' surprise attack is fallen into the water, right AquaKing?" A shadow suddenly moves and shoots out a big water beam, Rage smiles and sidesteps and the rest of the Sailor Senshi follow aswell dodging it easily. "Ok everyone! You know what to do! We aint giving them a chance to attack, let's end this right away!" Everyone shouts. "Ok!" Bugzer snaps his fingers and the 5 other shadows move out towards the Sailor Senshi. "Well, well, well... It seems we got a Saiyan and two Sailor Senshi's left, it looks like I forgot to make two robots." Bugzer says as he laughs, Rage smirks more and says to Uranus. "You don't mind if I take him on don't you." Sailor Uranus looks at Rage and says. "Sit **down** kid I'll show **you** how it's done." Rage looks abit annoyed at Uranus and answers. "Fine, I'll let you handle it." He looks towards Neptune and says. "You want to try after Uranus?" Neptune nods and Rage sighs as he watches Uranus walk towards Bugzer. Bugzer walks towards Uranus and disappears, Uranus looks around and dodges Bugzer's attack just in time. "Hahahaha! You're a joke compaired to that Saiyan! Sorry human but I'm gonna kill you!" Shouts Bugzers as he attacks her more, suddenly Uranus drops and kicks Bugzer in the stomach that makes him fly away. Bugzer lands and sees Uranus power up a World Shaking, he smiles and moves the same like Uranus. After Uranus throws the World Shaking Bugzer yells. "**Earth Tremble!**" Both attacks clash against each other as a light flashes and vades away. "It seems that move **was** originally yours." Says Bugzer with a smile, then he instantly powers up making the ground shake terribly. Rage notices Bugzer's powerlevel and shoots towards Uranus pushing her away as a giant kiblast appears out of nowhere hitting Rage. "Rage!" Yells Sailor Uranus as she sees the flash hit him, Bugzer laughs loudly and says. "He can't die by that lame attack." Suddenly Rage appears behind Bugzer and stabs his Dragonblade into him. "Enough... You're going down and this time you **will** stay in the HFIL." Bugzer laughs and takes out the sword that drops immediatly on the ground, he turns to Rage and says. "Bugzer is **still** in there you fool! I'm just a mere copy of him!" Rage shocks a bit.

Sailor Venus just dodged the big robots attack and lands a bit away from him. She stands up and points a finger at him and moves her other hand back and shouts. "**Crescent Arrow!**" She lets her hand go and suddenly a giant arrow hits the robot, but it doesn't have any effect on it and the robot walks towards Venus. She runs towards him and jumps on him, she lands on him and jumps off again when the robot wants to hit her. The robot hit himself and has a severe damage on the upper body. Sailor Mars speeds away from the firerobots attackmoves, when she appears behind him the robot instantly heatens up and Mars jumps away and makes some handseals, after making the seals she places her hand on the ground and shouts. "**Volcano Burst!**" A small volcano appears beneath the robot and shoots into it making it melt. The waterrobot tries to attack Sailor Mercury but she dodges it simply and kicks it up and spins to it and kicks the robot against the ground. The robot falls on the ground and stands up, Mercury holds her hands together and makes a blue energy appear on one hand and touches the robot shouting. "**Frozen Judgment!**" The robot freezes instantly and Mercury throws a powerful kick towards the frozen robot that falls into frozen pieces. Electricity shoots from one side to a other as Sailor Jupiter is fighting the thunderrobot. Suddenly the robot launches a giant thunderstrike towards Jupiter, Jupiter reacts immedialty and shouts. "**Volt Absorb!**" She sucks up the electricity and runs towards the robot and jumps above it and shouts. "**Cry of Lighting!**" Multiple giant thunderbolts shoot out of her and hits the robot. Sailor Moon is fighting a robot in hand to hand combat, she dodges or blocks all the moves and quickly shouts. "**Full Moon Kick!**" She spins alot of times kicking the robot with extreme force breaking the robot.

"What do you mean, you're just a **copy?**" Asks Rage to Bugzer, he smiles and says. "Do you remember that lightball that went through the Dimension Mainframe? That was a package of data sended from our true master Bugzer." Rage looks irritated at Bugzer and makes his Kage Dragonblade appear. "I've had enough of Bugzer and his damn tricks." Bugzer laughs loudly and says. "Your friends **may** have destroyed my Robo Senshi but thats **not** the end." Suddenly Bugzer starts to build up energy, the broken robot parts start to shake wild while Bugzer keeps building up energy. Without a warning a giant blast shoots towards Rage, Rage holds onto the energyblast as he tries to push it away. Finally Rage throws the energyblast away and sees Bugzer completely different, now fused with his Robo Senshi Bugzer's elemental powers are strengthend by 10. "How do you like me now, **Saiyan!**" Bugzer shouts as his energy keeps building up. Rage turns into a Super Saiyan and says. "You may look like Bugzer." He slashes towards Bugzer and a cut appears on him, Rage continues to talk. "You may sound like him." Again Rage slashes with his Dragonblade, hitting Bugzer. "But you sure as hell aren't him!" Rage shouts then he holds his sword in the sky and says. "Say hello to the scrapyard, **Dragon** **Wave!**" Rage moves his arms down fast making a wave appear that shoots towards Bugzer. Bugzer tries to block the move but a dragon follows and pushes against the wave making it go through Bugzer. Rage then shoots towards Bugzer using his Multiple Dragon Slash cutting him into little pieces.

Rage looks at Sailor Uranus and says. "Care to clean up the mess?" Uranus looks away and says. "**What** do you think I am? A waitress?" Rage laughs a bit and drops a average big energyball on the pieces. He looks towards the Sailor Senshi and says. "You go girls, you showed those robots who **they** were fighting with." They all make a victory sign and start to laugh. Sailor Uranus and Neptune are already on a building and say. "**Good**-bye, Saiyan. You better hope no enemy appears from your side." Then they disappear, Sailor Jupiter then says. "From your side? What did she ment with that, bro?" Rage shrugs and says. "They sure talk in riddles, huh."

"So are we going to leave him like this?" Neptune asks, Uranus crosses her arms and says with a smirk. "I didn't fought with everything I had against that bugfreak. After preperations we'll get that kid." Uranus walks then away, Neptune look at her while she walks away and says. "Is he **really** a enemy or do we **make** an enemy out of him?"

Goku yawns as he is repearing Minako's console. Minako looks over his shoulder and suddenly says. "Do you know what the problem is?" Goku nods and says a bit sleepy. "It looks like someone threw the console after hitting it a few times." Minako looks away with a big sweatdrop on her head and says. "**Please** tell me you can fix it." Goku nods and says. "Next time, try to react your anger on something else." Minako nods and Goku leaves after he fixed her console.Usagi walks around in her house yawning, suddenly Chibi-Usa says. "Usagi, are you **waiting **for someone?" Usagi looks at Chibi-Usa with sleepy eyes and sits next to her saying. "Yes I am, Goku is coming here to fix my alarmclock." Chibi-Usa then says. "He's sure handy, huh." Usagi nods and drops her head on the table with a bang. Chibi-Usa thinks. _"Now I know **why** she has weird idea's, her head hits **too** much things."_ Usagi suddenly pulls her head up while drooling a bit and says. "Someone's at the door." She whipes her face and walks to the door to open it. Goku stands there sleepy and says. "Midday Usagi, where's the clockalarm." Usagi says. "Midday Goku, me follow." Chibi-Usa watches how 2 sleepy people walk through the hall and follows them. "Why are you sleepy uncle Rage?" She asks, Rage looks around yawns and walks further. Chibi-Usa looks irritated and kicks Goku against his shin but she just hurts herself. Goku looks down and sees Chibi-Usa dance around holding her foot. "Hey Chibi-Usa, what are you doing?" Chibi-Usa looks away and runs off. Goku fixes Usagi's alarmclock and goes off to fix Rei's airconditioner after that he heads home.

Night falls all the people of the city is going to bed except those who have nightshifts. All the Sailor Senshi are also to bed, Rage stays awake to watch over the city at night. He stands on a building looking at the traffic and the sky. He thinks back at the times he had here, how he met the Sailor Senshi. How a enemy arise from the dead to take revenge, making friends with other fighters from other dimensions. Even being reunited with his dead father for 10 days, Rage closes his eyes and sees Mimi smiling. He opens his eyes and jumps off the building and runs across the wall. Then he lands on the ground as wind blows away. He sniffs a bit in the sky and reminds himself about Inuyasha, he closes his eyes and sees a flashback how Inuyasha sniffs the ground to find Kagome in his dimension. Rage opens his eyes again and dashes through the city leaving some people surprised behind. Rage jumps and lands on a streetlight, he looks around and listens closely and hears a bunch of guys threatening a person in a ally. He heads towards the noise and stands behind the group. "C'mon the **only** thing you have to do is give us **your** money." Says the leader of the group the others just laugh a bit. Rage puts one arm around the leader and the other around of the others and says. "You know, we can do this the easy way, but if you want we can do it the hard way." "**Who** do you think **you** are kid!" Shouts the leader when he tries to hit Rage, but Rage is already gone and is sitting on his head looking at the sky saying. "Maan! What a **nice **sky!" The leader then starts to shake and says. "W-w-who the h-hell are y-you?" Rage jumps of his head and says. "Me? I'm just a hero of justice, defender of this city. Name's Rage." The leader drops his knife and runs away with his group, Rage turns towards the guy in the ally and says. "You ok?" The guy bows and says. "Thank you **very** much for saving me." Rage smiles and says. "Don't worry about it, it's my job." Rage jumps up and disappears into the night.

In the night 2 people watch how a Saiyan runs from roof to roof. Crossing her arms Sailor Uranus watches how Rage moves, Sailor Neptune looks worried towards Uranus and sighs silently. She also looks at Rage, suddenly Uranus says. "He **didn't** use everything he has, he didn't even hurt them." Neptune looks at how Rage jumps from a roof to a other and making some flips on a roof avoiding some loose bricks on the roof. "Do you think he used some special skill on them?" Neptune asks, Uranus shakes her head and says. "From what I have learned from the Sailor Senshi is that when a skill is used a **certain** ki level jumps up and can be felt by those who know how to." She sighs deeply and looks at the sky and continues. "But I couldn't feel a **thing** then, perhaps he's just famous around here." Neptune then says as she sees Rage move faster from roof to roof. "We should better move forward, our little **taily** is speeding up." They move into the night following Rage.

"Get **here** you little **punk!**" Shouts someone, a guy is running as fast as he can and shouts back. "I don't think so!" A bigger guy is chasing him and tries to grab him but the shorter guy dodges and speeds up. Ami walks into the park and sees the 2 guys run, she notices some energy sprakling from the shorter guy but shakes her head and says. "I must be imagening things." She walks past some trees and notices something hairy sticks out of a tree. She pokes it and says while looking into the tree. "Goku, are you awake?" The hairy tail goes into the tree and Goku's head pops out. "Yeah, can't really sleep with the noise, tough." He yawns a bit and rubs his eye, Ami sits against the tree and says. "Have you seen Usagi?" Goku shakes his head and says. "I think she runs around town or something and Makoto is having a practice session." Ami looks up towards Rage and asks. "What kind of practice?" Goku crosses his arms still hanging upside down and says. "She wanted to use her skills without turning into a Sailor Senshi." "Is **that** possible? I mean for us to use our skills **without** transformation." Ami asks. Rage answers with. "Yes it is, as long you know how to find your own ki and draw strength from it." Ami smiles, suddenly a guy stands in front of Goku and disappears into the tree. Goku looks into the tree, a big guy walks towards Ami and says. "Sorry to disturb, but have you seen a guy a bit smaller then me?" Ami shakes her head and the big guy turns towards Goku saying. "Hey **you** there, punk, seen a lil brat?" Goku looks irritated and replies with. "Do I **look** like informationcentral to you?" The big guy looks irritated back and says. "Just to warn you **punk**, the guy's a thief that uses a rope as **tail** or whatever it was." He bows to Ami and walks away giving a filty look towards Goku. "What was **that** about?" Goku says. Ami shrugs and eats a sandwich. Suddenly Goku goes into the tree and the tree starts to shake a bit and a guy falls out the tree and Goku lands next to him. "Is it true? Are you using a rope as tail?" The guy tries to escape and Goku steps on the tail. The guy weakens and drops, Goku smirks a bit and Ami looks surprised saying. "Don't tell me he's a..." Goku nods and says. "Yup, we got ourselfs a Saiyan here." The guy shocks by the word Saiyan, he looks towards Goku and notices a tail. "Y-you're one of me?" Goku looks at the guy and says. "I don't think so, I defeat criminals and you are a criminal." The guy looks at the ground and says. "I-i'm sorry." Goku then points at him saying. "Don't tell me you're sorry, but to the people you have robbed from." The guy nods. Goku smiles and helps the guy up. "By the way, what's your name?" Goku asks, the guy answers to Goku with. "My name is.. **Genko**." "I am Goku and this girl is Ami." Goku replies back. Ami bows a bit and smiles, she looks towards Goku. Ami notices that he's getting a worried face and asks. "Is there something wrong, Goku?" Goku looks at her and moves his hand and says. "I'll tell it later."

Somewhere deep in the forest a familiar black cat walks around with a familiar white cat. Suddenly one of the cat says. "Are you sure Makoto's in here?" The other replies with. "Rage told me she should be somewhere here." The cats are known as Luna and Artemis. As they continue to walk around searching for Makoto they suddenly see lightning in the sky. "She must be there." Luna says. Artemis heads out and Luna follows him. In the very same forest Makoto is training, she stands there with her eyes closed. Suddenly electricity starts to spark and crawl over her body. She opens her eyes and they shine as a giant lightingbolt shoots out of her. She yawns a bit and sits down, she grabs her bag and takes a can of coke and drinks it. Makoto grabs a rock and wants to throw it towards a direction but then she sees Luna and Artemis appear. "Oh, it's Luna and Artemis. What brings you two here?" Artemis sits down and says. "We heard from Rage that you try to use your skills without transformation." "Frankly we thaught that's impossible, but you just proved us wrong." Luna says, Makoto smiles and says. "Rage sure knows alot about ki energy. Being able to use our strength without transformation." Artemis coughs and closes his eyes saying. "I still don't know why he made you learn it, how can this make you get stronger?" Makoto puts her can down and says. "Well, Rage said when we need to use our powers in situations that doesn't allow us to transform. This would be handy, the other reason was that I can control my powers better when I'm transformed into a Sailor Senshi." She stands up and stretches a bit and says. "Let's go back, I need to relax a bit." Makoto grabs her bag and Luna jumps on her shoulder while Artemis just follows her.

"**What!**" Rei shouts towards Goku. "Are you **sure** that kid's a Saiyan?" Rei continues. Goku nods and says. "I pulled his tail and he reacted the way all Saiyans react except me." Minako then says. "But, the Saiyans are almost whiped out and in your dimension... S-so.." "Excatly, I don't even know how he got here because he's younger then me and I can't figure out who's kid he is." Goku grabs his head and rubs it wild while shouting. "Aaaagh! I don't get it." Rei hits Goku on the head and shouts. "Idiot, he's in the other room **just** go to him and **ask **him." Goku sweatdrops and looks at Rei with narrow eyes. "You didn't had to hit me y'know." Rei crosses her arms and looks away.

Usagi is sitting on a chair facing Genko and says. "Do you have any parents?" Genko shakes his head and says. "I lost them when I was a child." "Well there goes my plan to ask your parents." Says Goku suddenly as he stands next to the door. "Goku, what did you wanted to ask his parents?" Usagi asks as she holds a cupt of tea. Goku sits also on a chair and says. "I wanted to ask how his parents got here from my dimension, because you know the Saiyan race was almost whiped out by Freeza." Genko suddenly says. "How come you know alot of Saiyans? I don't even know what they are." Goku smriks a bit and says. "Because I'm a half Saiyan, my father was a full-blood Saiyan and the prince of Saiyans is still alive. Bit cranky all the time but yeah he is." Genko looks at Goku surprised and suddenly saus. "A-about the.. legend i-is it true?" "You mean the legend of the Super Saiyan?" A voice suddenly says. Usagi looks towards the door and sees Makoto standing there. "Hey Makoto, back from training?" She asks. Makoto nods and says to Genko. "It's true all right and my bro is one of 'em." She pokes Goku against the head to tease him a bit. Goku says to Makoto. "How was your training?" Makoto smiles and puts up a thumb. Genko is still surprised to hear about the legend. Goku looks at Genko and smiles as his hair suddenly turns blond. "This is the Super Saiyan form, if you want I can teach you to become one aswell." Genko stands up and shouts. "You **really** want to teach me that!" Makoto starts to laugh and says. "Good luck kid, hearing from Rage to become one is not easy." Genko looks at Makoto and asks. "Who's Rage." Goku points at himself and says. "That would be me." Genko is starting to get confused and Goku explains why he has 2 different names.

"14 days." Says Rage. He points towards the mountain and continues. "We'll train for 14 days there and you'll be a Super Saiyan when we return." Genko nods and says. "But what about your friends? Aren't they gonna train with us?" Rage shakes his head and says. "Makoto is going to train them to use their strength without transformation." "You mean they can also become Super Saiyans?" Genko asks. Rage starts to laugh loud and says. "No, they're not Saiyans even if they can take one on. No, Usagi and the others are Sailor Senshi's, they each represent a planet and their power. It's a long story and we have to go fast." Rage dashes away and Genko follows him.

Makoto walks into the room and watches Usagi and the others reading magazines and talk or argue with each other. "Ok everyone, I kknow this is what we usually do but I think you need to get the same training I had." Rei looks towards Makoto and asks. "What kind of training did you had?" "I trained to use my skills without transformation." Minako sits up straight and says. "Is that really possible?" Rei says to Minako. "Yeah right, if that's true then I'll treat everyone on a dinner included Goku and Genko." Makoto laughs a bit and says. "You shouldn't have said that, Rei." She holds her hand up and makes electricity spark a bit from it, suddenly electricity crawls over her whole body as everyone senses her energy level raise. "Who told you that was possible?" Usagi asks with her mouth open. Ami then says. "Rage said it, he told me about it. If you can locate your ki and draw energy from it. We are able to use our skills without transformation." "That's correct Ami, but that's not all. When we do transform into Sailor Senshi our strength will be more powerful then before." Makoto explains. Minako then says. "Oh, oh. When are we going?" Makoto answers with. "Right away, Rage is heading out to train Genko for 14 days so we will train for 14 days aswell. We don't want to stay weak do we." Rei stands up and holds her hands against her sides and says. "Very well, let's do this."

It's night Sailor Uranus and Neptune are in the city and they are trying to find Rage. "Strange, the kid isn't around. Has he finally returned to his own dimension?" Uranus says as she tries to find Rage. Neptune sits on the edge of a building and says. "Poor taily, he was nice tough. I think he got scared of us and returned back." "No, when he fought against that machine. I saw his eyes glow with power when he got mad." Uranus says as she sits down next to Neptune. Neptune looks at the stars and says. "We didn't do this for a long time, looking at the stars." Uranus nods and looks into the sky together with Neptune as she thinks. _"I learned that trick to feel energy, but it can't reach far. When he's back I'm going to end this for good."_ Uranus suddenly says to Neptune. "What if he's training at the moment?" Neptune then says. "Then I would say he becomes stronger then us and we can't force him anymore to leave." Uranus stands up and says. "Let's go train for ourselves, we can use the kids methode." Neptune nods and follows Uranus.

14 days have passed, Genko turned into a Super Saiyan withing 5 days. For the remaining days he and Rage trained hard, as for the Sailor Senshi Makoto teached the others to use their skills without transformation in 3 days. They also went to train hard in the remaining days. Neptune and Uranus also have become strong. "Now it's time to take the kid down, I will defeat him and send him back." Uranus says.

Rage jumps from a hill down and Genko follows him. "Try to follow me Genko and don't turn back to normal." Rage shouts towards Genko. Genko nods and follows him. Both of them are Super Saiyan, Rage still continues a bit of his fathers training to stay Super Saiyan. They continue to run over the landscape towards the Sailor Senshi. "All right everyone, I bet we can take on Rage's Super Saiyan 2 form." Says Makoto, Rei smirks and says. "This can be handy when I don't want to use gas to cook." Everyone laughs and Usagi says. "This shield can be handy when Rei wants to hit me." Rei doesn't bother to reply and sees Rage arrive. "Yo everyone, I can sense you got your powers kicked up." Rage says as he looks at everyone, Minako smiles and says. "Next time a enemy arrives, we can beat him perhap even without you." Rage laughs and says. "That's good then, next time you can save my ass against a strong enemy." Everyone laughs out loud untill a voice says. "If it isn't the kid, I found you.at last." Everyone looks up and notices Uranus and Neptune. Rage and others see them jump off a cliff and Uranus says. "Neptune stay back, I want to fight with him one-on-one." Rage looks at the Sailor Senshi and Usagi says. "We don't mind, it seems she challanged you." Rage nods and says to Uranus. "Very well, I'll take you on but on one reason." Uranus crosses her arms and says. "What may your reason be." "When I defeat you, you may not send me back." Uranus closes her eyes and says after a short while. "Agreed, but if that happens.. That kid over there.. Is he also one of the Saiyan race?" Rage nods. "Then if I defeat you I want him to be in my team." Rage looks towards Genko. "I-I Guess it's fine with me." Rage then says to Uranus. "We have come to an agreement." Uranus nods.

Rage and Uranus went to a empty spot. "One thing remaining, don't fly when we fight. I can't fly." Uranus says, Rage nods and says. "That's fair enough." They both stand ready and suddenly they run towards each other. Uranus throws a kick towards Rage and hits him in the stomach and he flies away, she runs towards him and kicks him in the back making him fly up. She jumps up above Rage and holds her hand on his chest pushing him down shouting. "**Dead Ground!**" Rage crashes into the ground and crawls out of it spitting blood out of his mouth. "Heh... She got pretty strong." He looks into the sky watching Uranus fall down. Rage closes his eyes and opens them as he yells. The ground starts to shake wild and Rage runs towards Sailor Uranus and kicks her back in the stomach making Uranus fly away. Rage holds his hand towards her and makes a shockwave shoot towards her. Uranus sees Rage move his hand a bit but sees nothing come but sudenly she flies further. Uranus falls on the ground and stands up looking at Rage. "He didn't even went full out, what is he thinking?" Uranus says, she holds her hand in the sky and shouts. "**SonicWave!**" Immediatly she holds her hand up again and shouts. "**World Shaking!**" Rage sees a energyball appear from the ground while it cracks it open. Rage holds his hand towards the energyball ready to block it but suddenly he hears a high frequency and grabs his ears. The attack reaches Rage and hits him fully while a explosion follows. Uranus watches how the smoke disappears and sees Rage shoot towards her punching Uranus in the stomach hard making her spit out alot of blood. Rage stands there as electricity crawls over his body and his eyes are completely white. Uranus gets up and looks at Rage while he walks towards her. She smirks abit and says. "It seems you finally showed your true self." Rage stands there with his white eyes. Uranus also starts to build up her power and the ground starts to rumble hard. Rage react with a punch throwing towards Uranus but she also throws one back and they hit each other hard on the cheeks. It feels for them as if time goes slow and the pain still hanging on them. They both fly backwards and take grip on the ground looking towards each other breathing heavy. Uranus suddenly drops on her knees and looks down to the floor and says 2 words. "You win..." Rage still stands there breathing heavy and suddenly he falls down while puking blood.

Uranus looks towards Rage seeing him lying on the ground. The others walk towards Rage and Uranus, Neptune helps Uranus get up and Makoto kneels next to Rage saying. "She sure was a challange, huh." Suddenly a smile appears on Rage's face and he sits up with blood on his face. "She sure was, even my Super Saiyan 2 form had some rough time against her." Rage says. Uranus suddenly says. "Hold on, after I said you won you fell down knock out right? So that means I win." Rage shakes his head and says. "I'm still a Super Saiyan 2. Which means.." Neptune says. "Taily wins this fight." Rage turns back to normal and looks away abit annoyed. Uranus says. "Because youwon, we won't tell you to go back to your own dimension." Rage gets up and says. "Look, I never intended to go back untill the ruler of dimensions told me to head back. I'm kinda a employee that took a job and he's the boss." Uranus smiles abit and says. "I guess I can forget it to have a teammember, right Neptune." Sailor Neptune looks at Uranus and says. "You're right, it would be nice if our team would get a bit stronger." "Take him in your team.." Rage says, Uranus and Neptune say at the same time. "What?" Rage looks at them and says. "If Genko wants to, take him in your team." "B-but, I lost." Uranus says. Rage shakes his head. "It doesn't matter, let's say each team needs one Saiyan." Genko then says. "I hope we will have a great time." He holds his hand towards Uranus and she looks at it. Uranus takes Genko's hand and shakes, Rage then says. "By the way, what are your real names anyway?" Uranus says. "My name is Haruka." "Mine is Michiru." Says Neptune. Everyone says their real names except for Rage and Genko.

Rage and the Sailor Senshi wave towards Sailor Uranus and her teammates as they wave back. Finally Uranus and Neptune allowed Rage to stay and they even have a new Saiyan in their team. They called theirselves the Outer Senshi, in case Usagi and the others need a bigger team they will be ready to help.

"Well that ended well." Says Rage with a sigh, Minako looks at Rage and says. "You sure got your **ass** kicked by a **girl.**" Rage looks away as he holds his head with one arm. Rei starts to laugh and says. "Perhaps **I'll** be the next that **kicks** his ass." Everyone laughs except Rage he suddenly shouts. "If you ever try that I won't bother to warm up and go Super Saiyan 2 immediatly on you!" Rei swallows and sweatdrops abit looking away. Makoto puts her hand on Rage's shoulder and says. 'That just proves you need more training, right bro." "You got that right, sis." Says Rage. Usagi points towards a spot and says. "Onward my friends, to the place called home, the place where we can sleep." Everyone looks at Usagi with a sweatdrop and then head home.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune appeared out of nowhere and claimed Rage to go back to his own place. But Rage didn't wanted to and Bugzer's copy prepaired an assault on the Sailor Senshi and Rage. Too bad for him Uranus and Neptune decided to join them to defeat Bugzer. But they still wanted Rage out, A new Saiyan in the story called Genko. Rage has trained him to become a Super Saiyan after a fierce battle against Uranus Rage decided to place Genko in Uranus' team even after winning. What'll happen next time? Rage still can't say. "Good-bye my friends, I'm going home."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
